Baseball FUN!
by Eyesonly33
Summary: Cast of FF7 vs. Cast of FF8 let the games begin..
1. Default Chapter

Baseball Fun FF7 vs. FF8

Disclaimer:: I don't own anything, so don't sue, alright?

Chapter One:: The Teams

Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Irivine, Seifer, Fujin, Raijin, Ward, Edea and Laguna

VS.

Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Barret, Cid, Red XII, Cait Sith, Vincent, Yuffie, Sephiroth, Aeris, Hojo

Squall sighed and smashed the bat into the home base, he looked up at Cloud pitching.

" I can do this, I can do this." Cloud was muttering to himself.

"If you throw the ball, at a fast speed, we can get this guy out. If you keep doing that we can get them all out, then we , yes we, can bat!" Red XII was nodding from third base.

"Thanks Red XII!" Barret tried clapping from first.

"Hey, you don't have an arm, you have a gun, is that fair?" Quistis asked from the bench. Cid leaned back and laughed.

"I liked this girl... Maybe I'll take her for a ride.." He winked at Quistis.

"Why are we doing this again?" Squall asked turning and facing his other teammates.

" YEAH WE ARE THE HOT DOGS, THE MIGHTY, MIGHTY HOT DOGS!" Zell started singing and dancing. Seifer tripped him, and Zell fell face first into the dirt.

" We are not being called the hot dogs, that sounds stupid." Seifer nodded quickly, looking at the Squall.

"Lets play already, it's hot out here!" Tifa whined from short stop.

" I would say take your shirt off, but aren't you like, already wearing a bra?" Vincent asked from outfield.

"Funny!" Tifa snapped looking at Cloud, she nodded once.

"Pitch Cloud." Aeris said taking off the catcher's helmet.

"Wait, Wait a second. Aren't you like dead?" Selphie asked standing up and pointing.

"Yes..." Aeris sighed.

" ...Oh.. I'm sorry.." Selphie sat back down. Squall stepped to the bat and lifted the bat up. Cloud threw the ball, Squall swung and missed.

"Strike!" Aeris called.

"Come on Squall, get your head in the game!" Rinoa cried from the bench. Everyone stopped and looked at her, she quickly sat down. Cloud pitched another ball, this time Squall hit it. It went right to Tifa, who ducked.

"OMG! That almost hit me!" Tifa glared at Squall, who was standing at first.

"Whatever.." He grumbled facing the other direction. Zell bounced up to the plate holding a bat.

'Come on Zell, get on a base." Quistis cried.

"Yeah Zell, this is the only chance you actually get to run around the bases, if you know what I mean!" Seifer laughed and looked at Quistis who shook her head. Seifer looked down and frowned.

"Whipped.." Irivine muttered loudly, Selphie hit him hard.

"Ow.. Selphie... that hurt.." Irivine sniffled, Selphie sniffed and hugged him.

"Want me to make it better?" She asked smirking.

"No.." Everyone replied. Cloud pitched, and Zell missed.

"Wow you sure got a piece of that one.." Barret laughed loudly. Zell dropped the bat and started jumping up and down ready to fight.

"You wanna go?!" Zell yelled at Barret.

"Yeah, bring it on you little shit." Barret lifted his gun up, and pointed it at Zell. Irivine stood up, tipping his hat he pulled out his gun. 

"Now, Now.." Cloud started.

"Shut the hell up spiky head, this is between Chicken Wuss and Me." Barret growled.

"Why does everyone call me that?!" Zell yelled stomping his feet.

" Cause your hair, stands up...weird..and you're a baby." Cid announced laughing.

"I like my hair..." Cloud muttered looking down.

"I like it too." Tifa stroked Cloud's arm.

"Hey just cause I died, doesn't mean you have to freaking get all over him Tifa.." Aeris sighed pointing at Tifa. Tifa turned and stuck her tongue out.

"Bite me.." She snapped and went back to stroking Cloud's arm. Aeris walked toward the pitching mound.

"Show Down" Red XIII nodded happily. 

"Shut up, you stupid dog.." Selphie screamed pointing at Red.

"I'm not a dog!!!!!" Red XIII snapped looking pissed.

"His my precious experiment." Hojo giggled, everyone stopped talking and just looked at him.

"Ok.. anyway, Zell get back there, lets play ball." Cloud nodded and prepared himself to throw. After two throws, Zell was out. He dropped the bat and walked back into the dug out.

"Your out man, just like being out with the girls." Irivine laughed at his own joke. Rinoa was up next. Tifa was moving toward first base.

"So you come here often?" Tifa asked Squall.

"Hey get away from him!" Rinoa yelled pointing the bat at Tifa.

"Make me.." Tifa snapped then smiled at Squall, who was looking every where but at Tifa.

"You like my shirt?" Tifa asked sticking her chest out even more.

"If that's what you call it.." Vincent muttered.

"I WANT MATERIAL!" Yuffie screamed from the out field.

"Whoa, what's with her?" Seifer asked looking at Barret, who just shrugged.

"She's just weird." Barret nodded looking at Cloud.

"Pitch the damn ball, Spiky head." Cid snapped, fiddling with his smoke.

"I can't when I fell pressured.." Cloud whined, Aeris took off her helmet.

"Just pitch the damn ball Cloud." She snapped. He pitched and Rinoa hit the ball straight at Tifa, who of course ducked. Squall ran to third and slid, he was safe. Rinoa was standing and glaring at Tifa.

"You almost hit me." Tifa announce brushing the dirt of herself.

"Yeah, almost..." Rinoa sighed and looked at plate. Irivine stepped toward the plate and smirked tipping his hat.

" I'm going to make my move." Irivine announce pointing to left field.

"Come on cowboy, bring it on.." Yuffie screamed from the outfield. Irivine looked at Aeris and smirked.

"So you come here often?" He asked.

"IRIVINE!" Selphie screamed, and Irivine winced.

"I was only talking to her babe." Irivine smirked and winked at Aeris.

" I'm not 15." Red XIII announced quickly.

"Red, we don't care seriously.." Cloud turned to his friend. Red XIII looked down and growled.

"I want to be an adult.." He muttered.

"We know, damn it, just wait, GOD!" Cid grumbled. Cloud threw the ball, and Irivine hit it at Cloud, who screamed and ducked. Barret stood there in shock.

"Dude, did you just scream?" Barret asked trying not to laugh. Squall came home, Rinoa got to third and Irivine was at first.

"How you doing.." Irivine nodded to Tifa, who just smiled. Seifer walked up to the plate.

"YEAH! Come on Seifer, take me home.." Rinoa clapped loudly.

" I'll take you home baby.." Cid nodded looking at Rinoa. Squall was standing in the dug out, ready to whip out his gun blade. Squall grabbed a base ball and threw it at Cid's head, it bounced off.

"What the #*#* was that?!" Cid screamed rubbing his forehead. Red XIII laughed.

"You think it's funny? Huh? Dog.." Cid smirked.

"I'm NOT A DOG!" Red XIII jumped on Cid.

"It hurts doesn't it? He did that to me too Cid." Aeris sighed.

"MATERIAL!" Yuffie cheered, and started doing a dance spelling the word out.

"What the hell, is she doing?" Cloud asked Barret.

"Why is everyone asking me? I don't know what the hell she is doing." Barret muttered. Cloud throw a ball and Seifer missed.

"Come on Socresses Bitch! Hit the damn ball!" Selphie screamed from the dug out.

"Socresses Bitch?" Barret looked at Rinoa, who smiled and shrugged. Cloud threw another ball and it went foul.

"Hey keep it in, huh?" Zell laughed, Seifer shot him a death glare.

"At least, I make it around the important bases.." Seifer snapped.

"Hey I've done the deed before." Zell whined, everyone laughed. Yuffie fell over in the out field.

"Hey shut up guys!" Zell muttered sitting back down.

"IRIVINE!" Selphie snapped looking at Irivine nodding his little head talking to Tifa.

"I want to be a real man.." Cait Sith cried all of a sudden.

"Dude.. your a stuff animal that talks, SCARY!" Zell jumped on Quistis, who pushed him over. Cloud tossed a ball, and Seifer struck out. Seifer grumbled and walked to the dug out.

"Seifer struck out..." Quistis sighed shaking her head. Selphie bounced up to the plate and sat down on it.

"I'm so tired.." She whined. Selphie laid down and took a nap. Cloud shrugged and pitched over her, after three, she was out. 

"God Selphie, you're so stupid sometimes.." Seifer muttered walking to first base.

End of Chapter One Score 

FF8- 1 FF7-0

If you like this give me some reviews and I'll keep it going.


	2. End of first Inning

Base Ball FUN!

Disclaimer:: I own nothing... zero, zero, zero

Chapter Two:: End of first inning..

Squall stood at the pitchers mound, and sighed.

"Stop sighing, it's annoying..." Quistis muttered walking toward third. Squall looked around at his team, everyone was set up kind of weird. First of all, Fujin was on second, Laguna was playing short stop, but he was sitting in the dirt. Rinoa was playing what looked like center field, but she was over to the left cause Irivine and Selphie were making out in Right, she was making this face at Squall, that indicted that she wanted him to come over to her. He turned and looked the other way, smirking slightly. Zell was on first, and Seifer was catching. Fujin, Ward, and Edea were sitting this round. Squall looked back at Tifa who walked to the plate holding a bat. She smirked and winked at Squall.

" I CAN SEE YOU!" Rinoa called from Right field. Tifa just smiled and raised the bat up, ready to swing.

"You are such a stalker.." Tifa muttered rolling her eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about, his my boyfriend.." Rinoa stomped her foot.

"Sure... whatever.." Tifa laughed.

"..She is my girlfriend.." Squall looked from Tifa to Rinoa, and smiled.

"Oh COME ON JUST PITCH THE DAMN BALL!" Seifer bellowed.

"Take me home, big boy.." Tifa smirked raising her eyebrows at Seifer. Quistis threw down her glove. Seifer put his helmet on quickly.

"What the hell is she talking about ?" Zell asked looking at Barret. Barret growled loudly.

"I don't know what the hell is going on with every female in this world.." He sighed leaning against the fence. Squall tossed the ball and Tifa hit it hard, at Zell. Zell ducked and looked behind him as the ball hit Irivine and Selphie's feet. 

"Damn it Zell, I was about to make my move.." Irivine grumbled picking up the ball and tossing it toward Zell. 

"What the hell Zell?! Be a man!" Seifer took his catcher's helmet and pointed at Zell. Zell started jumping up and down punching air.

"Wow, that IS annoying.." Rinoa nodded watching Zell. Zell glanced at her, then hung his head and stopped.

" PITCH!" Fujin screamed in her freaky kind of voice. Squall looked toward her, so did most of the Final Fantasy players.

"What the hell was that!" Cid asked standing up and leaning against the fence looking at Fujin. Seifer looked toward Cid and nodded slightly.

"Want to take her on a ride there Cid?" Barret looked at him.

"Oh..uh..no thanks.." Cid sat back down.

"She does that sometimes.." He muttered.

"Let's try all the time.." Irivine yelled from center field, Selphie and him kept moving around, making Rinoa move around.

"Hey! This is not your kind of Baseball Irivine, this is the actually GAME!" Quistis looked at the two, both of them just blinked and went back at it. 

"I think they are trying to eat each other." Red XIII said walking to the plate.

"How the hell are you going to bat?" Barret looked at him.

"OOOO the dog is up!" Selphie said, pushing Irivine away and jogging up toward them. Red XIII glared, his tail quivering in the air.

" His going to attack!" Vincent announced.

"If that's what you like to call it.." Cid muttered looking at Red XIII. Red XII put the bat in his mouth and waked toward the plate. Humming slightly. Seifer looked at him raising an eyebrow.

'Are you a dog?" Seifer asked. Red XIII's tail shot up quivering slightly again.

"Is that a no?" Seifer asked looking at the tail.

"That's a HELL no." Cid nodded.

"Should, I eh, pitch?" Squall asked looking around. 

"PITCH!" Fujin cried.

"DUDE! " Yuffie pointed.

" That's scary!!" Aeries cried pointing at Fujin. Squall pitched the ball, Red XIII hit it, and it flew toward Rinoa. She walked toward the ball, picked it up and tossed it to Quistis. By this time, Red XIII was on first, after asking Cloud which way to run, when he finally did start running Seifer was pulling on his tail, and Red tripped. Squall slapped himself in the forehead shaking his head."You know what's really scary.. THE FACT THAT SQUALL CAN'T EVEN GET A DOG OUT!" Irvine yelled pointing at Squall.

"His not a dog!" Squall yelled.

"What is he then? Huh an Elephant I DON'T THINK SO!" Selphie nodding looking around

"His ugh.. his uh.. well..you know!" Squall nodding turning around again. 

"You guys ..suck.." Zell nodded eating a hot dog from first.

"Where did that come from?" Squall asked pointing to Zell, he looked around and shrugged.

"How you doing.." Irivine smirked crossing his arms across his chest nodding to Tifa. Selphie walked over and pushed Irivine down, he hit the ground next to Laguna.

"Hello!" Laguna said smiling to Irivine.

"Why are you on the ground..?" Tifa asked shooting death glares at Selphie.

"Cause...Elle.." Laguna sniffled and started walking off the field.

"Where are you going?!" Squall asked looking at him.

"His...crying..." Barret muttered looking shocked.

" I got on BASE!" Red XII, jumped up and down, while Zell just stared at him. Selphie walked toward Red XIII and looked around his neck.

"Where is the collar?! He could get lost!" Selphie cried looking at Barret, who just shrugged.

"Edea, come out here and play.." Squall pointed toward Short Stop.

"I can do it!" Selphie nodded. Squall looked at Edea and pointed.

"You can play right here.." He nodded, as Edea walked toward Short Stop.

"My children.." She sighed standing at Short stop. Cloud walked up to the plate holding the bat.

"Hope the wind doesn't knock you over.." Barret laughed nudging Aeris, who just watched Cloud. Cloud tried to lift the bat, but it dropped. He sighed and tried again, it fell again.

"I TOLD you to go to the gym Cloud." Cid shook his head tossing a plastic bat to Cloud.

"That is ..by far the saddest thing I've seen all day." Zell nodded.

"You haven't looked in a mirror today huh?" Seifer smirked getting into position. Squall threw a ball at Cloud, cloud swung and missed, falling over.

"........." Squall just stared, it was quiet besides Barret laughing his ass off.

"Come on Cloud." Tifa grumbled from second. Cloud stood up and brushed himself off, raising the plastic bat.

" Come on, get hit by the ball, just stick your spike-like ass in front of the ball!" Cid cried nodding trying to be helpful. Cloud sighed and swung at the next ball, missing. Barret flew over smirking.

"The wind impact knocked ME over!" He laughed from the ground. 

"MATERIAL!" Yuffie cried randomly.

"Will you shut UP!" Seifer looked at her. Squall tossed the last pitch, Cloud missed and was out. Garret and Cid put their feet together and saluted Cloud as he walked past. Barret, smirked taking a bat and walking to the plate. Squall put his hat on, and looked back at Tifa who was doing her nails. Edea looked around, a plate of brownies appearing out of no where.

'Anyone want one?" She asked.

"OOO me!" Selphie pounced on the brownies, Edea looked at Tifa and offered some.

"No, I might gain a little weight.." She muttered looking forward again.

"You need to lose some weight on your upper half, buddy!" Vincent muttered flipping his gun back and forth. Barret smirked holding the bat with one hand.

"Ok, if you don't get him out Squall, we're switching spots." Irivine tipped his cow boy hat.

"Whatever.." Squall muttered throwing the ball. Barret smashed it upward, easy pop up. Fujin caught it and looked around. Red XIII was sitting on the base with Tifa.

"Run TIFA!" Red XIII called nudging her with his head.

"It's to hot.." She whined looking up at the cloudy sky.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, THERE's NO SUN!" Cid cried pointing at her with his spear.

"Hey.. no pointy objects.." Zell pointed at the spear.

"Zell, we all know you want to pounce Cid's Spear." Seifer laughed, along with Fujin and Raijin. Raijin stopped laughing and blinked.

"I don't get it, ya know?" He asked looking at Fujin.

'DUMBASS" She shook her head. Quistis walked toward Red XII, who whined and started running toward first. Quistis started jogging after him, but Red XIII tripped and fell muzzle first into the dirt. Quistis looked down at the poor guy. Selphie stepped in front of Quistis and blocked her path.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" She cried looking at Quistis.

"I'm not going to hurt him, I'm going to tag him.." Quistis tried to push past Selphie, who just stepped over.

"I'll call animal cruelty." Selphie pointed a firm finger at Quistis, Quistis sighed and tossed the ball to Zell, who walked toward Red XIII. Red XIII growled raising his tail.

"Hey , Hey , Put that down.." Zell pointed to the tail. Red XIII growled and jumped at Zell, tackling him to the ground. Squall sighed and walked over. Zell screamed and kept beating Red over the head with the ball.

"Your out!" Seifer nodded taking over the stuff. Barret sighed and walked toward Zell, and the fighting Red.

"Get off of him Red.." Barret muttered. Seifer ran up and took a quick picture, smiled at Rinoa and Squall and ran off laughing. Cid walked up and poked Red with his spear.

"Get the hell off." Cid growled, pulling Red XII off of Zell. Zell stood up slowly and kicked at Red XIII.

"His not a damn stuff toy Zell!" Quistis grabbed Zell's arms and pulled him off the field.


End file.
